


A little bit of chaos and a whole lot of love for Christmas.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Come Eating, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, it's only mentionned by Jaehyun, the dreamies are all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: All the Suh family wanted was a peaceful week before Christmas, but peace is not something they know.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	A little bit of chaos and a whole lot of love for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy holiday!   
> This is not proof-read, I'll come back to do it eventually.  
> Once again, English is not my first language, so sorry for the errors.

_Chapter one: The forgotten and burnt Christmas cookies._

"Dad?"

Jaehyun puts his wooden spatula on the counter, and he turns to Mark who is settling down on a stool on the kitchen island. "Yes baby?" the young boy puffs up his cheeks at the use of the petname, but he says nothing, normally he would flush but he is growing up. "Did you bake the cookies?" he asks, and Jaehyun frowns as he wipes his hands on his apron. Gift from his children for father's day. "Cookies? Did I have to bake cookies?" he does not remember having promised sweets to his children, especially during the week.

"Cookies for school? For the Christmas market tomorrow night?" Jaehyun's eyes widen at the realization that yes, he had promised to bake cookies, not to his children, but to the principal of the school. "Oh fuck." he covers his mouth when he realizes he's been swearing and Mark chuckles softly. "You better not repeat that word at school, or you will be punished." Jaehyun says firmly, and the boy nods. "I asked you to give me the school sheet to remind me." he almost whines.

"It's on the fridge, dad. I hung it up there two weeks ago." he turns to the fridge, and yes, the sheet is attached to it, but it was covered by the Christmas Eve shopping list. "Do you need it for tomorrow morning?" he asks, and the boy nods once more. It's almost 8 p.m., maybe he can ask Johnny to stop by the supermarket for some already-made cookies before he gets home. "The cookies have to be homemade so you can get all the ingredients, you know, for allergies and stuff."

"You work at school, how did you manage to forget? I saw you put up the sign for the cookie stand two days ago!" Mark says as he rests his elbows on the counter, and Jaehyun narrows his eyes. "You're going to bake the cookies yourself." and in no time, the boy is off his stool, and Jaehyun hears him running to his room. "Mark! We don't run around the house, you know that!" he screams to be sure he will be heard by his son, whose baking is not the favorite activity. 

Mark can be a brat when he really wants to, and Jaehyun is glad to know that he doesn't get that from him, but from Johnny. He sighs, he's really going to have to spend the evening baking cookies, and decorating them eh. "Taeyong!" he exclaims suddenly, but he shakes his head. Yes, his best friend has a bakery, but as Christmas approaches, he is probably overwhelmed with orders, and he too has to bake cookies for school. He's probably already done, he thinks, rolling his eyes. 

He mumbles to himself that it's not fair that he has to spend the evening in the kitchen when his family will be enjoying some quiet time in front of the TV. But he tries to think in a positive way. School holidays start tomorrow night, which means he will have the next two weeks to enjoy the calm away from all his noisy students. He opens the fridge, and various cupboards to check that he has all the necessary ingredients, but no, he didn't have time to grocery shopping after work earlier. So he still has to bother Johnny who must be closing his studio.

He takes out his phone, and he dials Johnny's number, who answers after two rings. "Hey baby, I just finished, I'll be home in about twenty minutes." he nods. "Can you do me a favor?" Jaehyun asks, and Johnny makes an noise of affirmation. "Can you stop by the supermarket to get some flour, and something to decorate cookies?" he bites his lower lip when he hears loud voices, and if at first he doesn't know if it's from Johnny, or him, he has his answer when he hears Mark's name being shouted.

"What is happening?" Johnny asks, suddenly worried. "I wish I knew that too. So, can you?" Johnny tells him that yes, he's going to go to the supermarket before he gets home, so he hurries to hang up and head to Mark's room. The door is wide open, and the two boys face each other. Mark has his arms crossed against his chest, his brow furrowed, and Donghyuck has his hands resting on his hips. "You are an idiot, Mark!" he says in his high-pitched voice and Jaehyun clears his throat, getting his attention.

"What's going on here?" he asks. He doesn't like it when the boys argue when Johnny isn't home. He doesn't like having to play the bad dads. This is his husband's role, not his. He's the cool dad, the dad who gives love and hugs, not the one who has to punish his babies. "Mark doesn't want me to use his console." Donghyuck mumbles, turning to Jaehyun. His lower lip juts out. "Mark, you know you have to share. And anyway, Hyuck, you have to go take a shower. So you apologize for calling Mark an idiot, and you go. As for you, it's your turn to set the table, Dad will be home soon."

The young boy turns to his brother, letting his arms fall to his sides, and he lets out a long sigh. "Sorry for calling you an idiot, Mark. You're not an idiot. Not really." he mumbles, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. "You're on thin ice young man. Bathroom now. Don't forget to wash your hair." Donghyuck whines, but Jaehyun shakes his head, he pushes himself off the doorframe to let him out, and with a nod of his head signals Mark to get on his way too. "Go on."

One day he will have a party where he doesn't have to hear his boys yelling at each other. He squeezes the bridge of his nose, and he leaves the room, closing the door. He returns to the kitchen to finish the meal he had started before Mark told him he was going to have to bake. Once Mark is done setting the table, he sits down on the couch, and yawns. "Are you tired baby?" he asks, and the boy shakes his head. "A little, but it's okay." yeah, he's like his dad.

Donghyuck comes out of the bathroom when Johnny pushes the front door open, and the boy smiles brightly. "Daddy!" he throws himself into his arms without even paying attention to the bags in his hands, all he wants is his father. And to complaint about Jaehyun and Mark. He knows Johnny is weak for him, and he's taking too much advantage of it, especially at his young age. "I missed you today." the young boy mumbles, his face pressed against Johnny's abdomen, he puts the bags on the floor to run his fingers through his son's damp hair. "You too sunshine."

"Let me put this in the kitchen, and say hello to your dad and your brother, and I'm all yours." the boy pulls away with difficulty and nods. He leads the way to the living room. "Good evening my loves." he says, putting his satchel on a chair, and the supermarket bags on the kitchen island. "You are my savior." Jaehyun sighs as he approaches him to place a long kiss on his lips, which makes both boys growl. "You two are gross!" Mark mumbles, and Jaehyun giggles against Johnny's lips. "I agree with Mark." 

Of course, Jaehyun thinks. When they have a reason to turn against their parents, they forget about the arguments and they team up. "Would you like some help baking the cookies?" Johnny asks, and Jaehyun shakes his head vigorously. "Do I remind you that you are banned from the kitchen until the jury decides it's safe to let you in?" Johnny pouts, and if Jaehyun has stopped paying attention to his antics, Hyuck takes his father's hand in his and squeeze it comfortably. "Don't worry daddy, I'll steal a cookie for you."

"That's why you're my favorite." Johnny says lowering his head to look at his youngest son. He lands a kiss on the top of his head, and Mark scoffs. "You are not allowed to have a favorite son anyway." Hyuck sticks his tongue out at Mark, and Mark does the same. Jaehyun sighs. "Boys, that's enough. Johnny, please go change before the boys decide to fight for your love, dinner is ready." Johnny nods, and when he finally coaxes Hyuck to let go of his hand, he heads for the bedroom.

"It's time to eat boys. And I don't want to hear you fight, otherwise you will be punished during the holidays." that's enough to silence the boys, and they hurry to sit down around the table after turning off the television. Wow, he should threaten them more often. He comes back from the kitchen after several minutes, plates full of Johnny's favorite food to set them down. Johnny is the last to sit down, dressed in a simple sweatpans and a hoodie he already had when they were in college.

"How was your day?" Jaehyun asks as he begins to eat, and Johnny shrugs. "Xiaojun accidentally broke one of the cameras, and after that, he spilled my coffee on a contract." he explains, and Jaehyun bites his lip to keep from laughing. Xiaojun is Johnny's intern, a compulsory internship for school, and although he's sweet and lovable, he's a bit clumsy. "But Taeyong brought croissants earlier, so the day ended perfectly well."

Of course, nothing better than Taeyong and his buttery sweets to make Johnny happy. "Why is dad allowed to eat uncle Yong's sweets during the week, and we don't?" Hyuck asks, lifting his head off his plate, and Jaehyun shrugs. "I don't know baby, you should ask him. Because normally the rules don't just apply to you." Johnny's cheeks take on a slight pinkish tinge from the attack, and he tries to explain himself but does nothing but sink deeper. "And what about your day Jaehyun? How come you didn't have enough ingredients for the cookies you knew you had to bake for about two weeks now?" 

Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at his husband, but he doesn't answer his question. The rest of the meal is spent in peace, the boys do not fight, and Johnny no longer attacks Jaehyun on his forgetfulness. "Go brush your teeth, get your bag and uniform ready for tomorrow, and we'll come say goodnight when we're done clearing." when Johnny gives the orders, the boys nod and obey without asking questions. When they are out of the room, Jaehyun sighs. "I thought having kids would get easier over the years, but no."

Johnny chuckles softly, running his fingers through his hair. "It'll start to be easy when the kids no longer live here." that simple thought makes Jaehyun's head shake. "They're still babies, don't talk about them leaving already." he mumbles, and Johnny rolls his eyes. "They're not really babies anymore. Mark is going to be 8, and Hyuck 6." Jaehyun arches an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "And your point is? They're still babies. My babies."

Johnny puts his hand on Jaehyun's, and he tilts his head, smirking. "You are my baby too." Jaehyun grimaces at hiq husband's words, and he gets up from his chair. "As the boys would say, gross!" Johnny throws his head back laughing, and he stands up to follow him to Mark's room. The boy is already in his bed, and he seems to be hiding something under his duvet. It could have worked if he hadn't put the screen against the fabric. "Mark, no video games at night. Tomorrow is the last day of school, you can play later."

Mark sighs, and with a pout, he hands his console to Jaehyun who takes it, nodding his head. "Have a good night my love." Johnny whispers, placing a kiss on his forehead. Jaehyun kisses both of his cheeks until he laughs and asks him to stop, breathless. "Good night baby." and they come out of the room. They do the same with Hyuck who, thankfully, has no video games to hide, which makes the task easier.

"I'm going to take a shower, are you coming with me?" Johnny asks, and although Jaehyun asks for nothing better than a long shower with his husband, he can't. "I still have to bake the cookies for tomorrow." Johnny nods, placing a small kiss on his lips before locking himself in the bathroom. Jaehyun, meanwhile, returns to the kitchen to bake.

Jaehyun is a good cook, that's how he won Johnny's heart back after their college breakup, but he never really had a hand with baking. So much so that he blames himself for making fun of Taeyong several times when the latter complained about the difficulty of being a pastry chef. He understands when he looks at his dough. Something's wrong, it doesn't look right, but he doesn't really have a choice. He will have to not put his sons' names on the plate, and then the parents will not know that Jaehyun made this horror. Yes, that'll work.

He uses the cookie cutters that Taeyong gave Hyuck last Christmas to cut shapes in the dough and he shoves them all in the oven. Maybe he can decorate them to make them look good, which will make up for the fact that they definitely won't taste good.

Jaehyun jumps when he feels two hands resting on his hips. But he relaxes when he feels Johnny's chest against his back, and his warm lips on his neck. "What are you doing?" he asks in a whisper, and Johnny shrugs. He doesn't have to glance at him to know he's shirtless, and that his towel is hanging low on his hips. He can feel the drops of water down his chest through the back of his t-shirt, and it makes him shiver. "I missed you." 

Jaehyun turns, and Johnny smiles when he sees his face. His hands move up to his cheeks, which he cups to rub his nose against his. Jaehyun's hands don't know where to rest, he feels like he's back in high school when they were making out on the couch and he didn't know what to do with his hands. "I missed you too." he whispers, and that's all it takes for Johnny to kiss him. There's nothing sweet about the kiss, it's passionate, fiery, words that could be used to describe John as well.

Finally, Jaehyun wraps his arms around the back of his neck, and he bites his lower lip hard enough for Johnny to open his mouth, so he doesn't waste a moment to caress Johnny's tongue with his own. Johnny takes a small step forward, and their bodies are pressed flushed together. He can smell the heat coming from his husband's body, and the smell of his body wash. It's addicting, always has been. A small moan comes out of his mouth as Johnny sucks his tongue, and he smirks. Jaehyun does not know how crazy Johnny gets when he hears this sound from his husband's mouth.

Johnny runs his hands under his husband's t-shirt, and he breaks the kiss, a thread of spit separating their two mouths. It's disgusting, really, it is, but he loves it. He takes off the t-shirt which he swings somewhere behind him, and without waiting, he attacks his neck with kisses and bites. He knows that they are not in college anymore, that they are married and have children, but he leaves red marks that Jaehyun will barely be able to hide tomorrow. He runs his tongue over each of the marks, making his husband moan a little louder.

"Hush baby, you don't wanna wake the kids up." Jaehyun shakes his head, and Johnny runs his lips down to one of his nipples which he licks until it hardens on his tongue. Jaehyun squirms, his fingers sliding into Johnny's hair which he pulls when he leaves yet another mark on his skin. He feels more and more uncomfortable in his pants, it's embarrassing how quickly Johnny can make him hard. Everything he does make his cock twitch in the confine of his underwear.

"Johnny, Johnny, touch me." he whispers, already out of breath, and Johnny watches him. He loves the way his looks at him through half-lidded eyes, the way his cheeks and ears blush under the attention of Johnny and his lips. Jaehyun is a blank work of art, and it is his to mark. Jaehyun looks delightful covered in red marks, with bruises on his hips, and he feels his cock hardens too. "Where do you want me to touch you?" he asks in a low voice, biting his earlobe.

Jaehyun bites his lower lip, and Johnny runs his thumb over it to make him stop, and rather than bite his lip, he takes Johnny's thumb in his mouth. He licks his finger under Johnny's hungry gaze. He doesn't know what is holding him back from bending him on the counter and fucking him until he forgets his name. Oh yes, the kids in the next room. "You are a good boy, aren't you?" he asks, and he nods. "So if I ask you to be silent, are you going to do it?" he tries to speak, but it's difficult with the digit in his mouth, so he nods again.

His second hand slides under the elastic of his sweatpants, and he presses against the tent in his underwear. "You are so hard baby, all that because of a few kisses? It's cute, you're so sensitive." he whispers warmly and withdraws his thumb from Jaehyun's panting mouth. Jaehyun is loud, and he knows he can't control himself when he's taken by the pleasure, so he slides his index and middle fingers into his mouth once more, pushing on his tongue to make him gag slightly. "Silence, or else I'll have to punish you, okay?"

Jaehyun wouldn't be against a little punishment, but not now. Now his cock is achingly hard, he needs Johnny to touch him, not tease him, or he'll start crying in the middle of the kitchen, and it's going to be embarrassing for the both of them. "Good boy." he slips off Jaehyun's pants, and his underwear just enough to take his cock out, and he spits into his hand before rubbing the palm of his hand against the tip of his cock. Jaehyun bucks his hip, but Johnny clicks his tongue. "You'll take what I give you." 

His jaw is already sore from sucking on Johnny's fingers, and god damn it he would like his cock to be on his tongue. He can't remember the last time they had time to do more than a quick handjob in the shower, although he doubts they will have more time tonight, especially with Hyuck who has a habit of getting up to ask to sleep with his parents because of his nightmares.

Johnny runs his fingernail through his slit, and pre-cum oozes from his cock, and he bites lightly on Johnny's fingers. Even with the fingers in his mouth, little noises still come out, and Johnny sighs looking at him. "What did I say? No noise, otherwise you won't be able to cum tonight. It would be a shame, don't you think?" Jaehyun's eyes fill with tears at the mere thought of not being able to cum when he already feels so close to his orgasm without Johnny doing much.

Finally his husband takes his cock in hand, and he begins to stroke it slowly, way too slowly for Jaehyun who cannot move his hips to fuck into his hand. A single tear rolls down his cheek, and Johnny bends over to lick it. "Don't cry baby boy." He presses his forehead against his and he speeds up the movement of his hand, twisting his wrist to the head. "F-fuck." Jaehyun slurs and Johnny smirks. He loves to see his husband lose himself in pleasure. It's so hot that for a minute, he forgets how hard he is too.

Johnny fondles his balls, and he closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the shelf. He feels the way his thighs start to shake, and his stomach tightens. Jaehyun is close. "Are you going to cum?" he asks, and the boy opens his eyes, nodding. “Hm, I don't know ..” Johnny whispers, and Jaehyun sobs loudly even with his fingers in his mouth. Johnny takes the opportunity to withdraw his fingers, rubbing the saliva on his husband's abs. "Oh, what's wrong, baby boy?" he asks, stopping all his movements.

"Please John, please touch me, make me cum." he sobs, and Johnny kisses him. It's disgusting, it's full of teeth, tongue, and saliva, but Jaehyun knows there is nothing more he could do. Johnny decides to take Jaehyun's cock back in his hand and he stroke it quickly. "Oh fuck." he feels that familiar warmth spreading through his stomach, and he begins to see stars dancing behind his eyelids. "John, John, can I-can I cum?" he asks.

"Always so polite my love. Yes you can." that's all it takes for Jaehyun to let go. In a long moan that Johnny muffles with his hand, he cums. Long stripes of white sticky cum land on his tummy and Johnny's hand. Right now, Jaehyun looks like a sin. His eyes are rimmed red with tears, his lips are raw and bitten, drool gathered at the corner of his mouth and his chest and cheeks are flushed. He could come right here and there just by looking at his husband. He knows he is lucky.

"You did well baby." he whispers, and Jaehyun opens his eyes. He is panting, and he feels boneless. He doesn't remember the last time he had an orgasm like this. His own hand can't do the job, he needs Johnny. "Open up." Johnny says, and Jaehyun frowns but opens his mouth to clean up Johnny's hand. Johnny feels himself twitch through the towel at the simple sight of Jaehyun cleaning his mess out of his hand. "You're so fucking hot." 

Speaking of hot, Jaehyun isn't the only thing hot in this kitchen. Suddenly, a burning smell pervades the kitchen, and he swears between his teeth as he pulls up his boxers and pants. His legs shake as he hurries to the oven. When he opens the door, smoke comes out of it, and he pouts when he sees his cookies have burned. "Oh no." he whispers and feels Johnny's hand resting on his back. "It's my fault." Jaehyun turns to him, arms crossed against his chest. "Yes, it's your fault. You better find a solution, I'm going to bed."

That's why Johnny finds himself in the kitchen, alone, still with his towel around his hips and his boner long forgotten, decorating his third batch of cookies for his children's school tomorrow. It was worth it, he thinks.

**~~~~~~**

_Chapter two: Too many chocolate and a little Christmas shopping._

"My favorite humans are here!"

Ten smiles, and Donghyuck throws himself into his arms, or rather his legs, to hug him. "Kun knows you tell that to everyone you meet?" Johnny asks, and if Hyuck didn't stop him from moving, he would hit Johnny. "I wasn't talking to you, big idiot, but to your children and your husband." he explains, and Jaehyun chuckles. "You know Jae, if you ever wanted to leave that idiot, I'm ready to accept you into my house, and into my life, and the kids too."

"Stop trying to steal other people's husbands, Ten." Ten shrugs his shoulders, and he pushes himself to enter the guests. "I am single, I do whatever I want." Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and he smiles at Kun. "Who broke up with whom this time?" Kun sighs, he doesn't know either. He no longer knows. His relationship with Ten is weird, they have a child together and yet they break up once or twice a week. Fortunately, they just change rooms to sleep, nothing to disturb their beloved son.

Renjun is seated at the table, eating the candies he is supposed to use to decorate a gingerbread house. "Jun!" Hyuck exclaims, and the little boy grins, showing missing a tooth on the front. "Duckie, Markie!" the two boys sit on either side of Renjun, and they immediately engage in a headless conversation.

"We'll try not to take too long." Jaehyun whispers to Ten. "Thanks for keeping them today, by the way." Ten shrugs his shoulders as he looks at Kun who is explaining to Mark and Donghyuck that they must not eat the candy or they will have a stomach ache, and they will no longer be hungry for the cookies he made earlier. Jaehyun refrains from wincing, he doesn't like cookies anymore. "It's a pleasure to keep them, and Renjun was really excited to see them."

After kissing the boys goodbye, and exchanging a few words at the door with Ten, the two men find themselves in the car heading for the mall. They have work to do. "So what do we need?" Johnny asks without taking his eyes off the road. Jaehyun is on leave, so he decided to take the day off so that he wouldn't have to do the Christmas shopping on his own. "We need the presents for Mark and Hyuck, and I'm still missing the present for Ten and Jungwoo."

"Do you have an idea for the babies?" Johnny asks and Jaehyun nods his head, smiling. From his pocket he takes out two sheets of paper. "I had time to photocopy their Christmas lists before sending them to Santa, so I know exactly what they want!" This is the first year he's thought of doing this, and at least they won't have to tear their heads off to find what might make their babies happy. "You are the best." Johnny breathes as he puts his hand on his thigh. "Yeah, I know."

Johnny pulls into the parking lot, and they get out of the car. He takes his husband's hand in his, and they walk into the busy mall, which was to be expected, this close to Christmas. "Do we start with Ten and Jungwoo, and end with the kids? That'll save us from walking around with way too many bags." Johnny chuckles and nods. Jaehyun is often the one who prepares the presents, he has no idea what he bought for their other friends, he goes with the flow, so he follows him without saying a word.

"So, do we know what we're gonna buy for Ten and Jungwoo?" Johnny asks after walking into a shop with his husband looking right and left. "The last time we came with Ten, he saw a bag, so I thought I might buy it for Christmas." he explains, and Johnny frowns. "A bag? But that's not a very funny Christmas present!" Jaehyun turns to look at something on a shelf. "I was thinking of buying him a new vibrator too. Is it funnier?"

Johnny chokes on his saliva and his cheeks turn a soft red color as he looks around to make sure no one has heard him. "Jae!" he says in an offended voice, and the man laughs softly. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" he asks him, walking towards the bag in question. "No, I'm not, but still, we're in public." Jaehyun looks disgusted when he sees the price of the bag, but it's no surprise, Ten has always had luxury tastes, and he loves him, so it's okay. "We've done a lot worse in public than talking about vibrators."

Johnny and Jaehyun enjoyed doing things in public when they were still young. Not that they're old now, but still. "I bought it, last week anyway, so you don't have to worry." Johnny turns his head towards him, opening his eyes wide. "Did you really do it?" Jaehyun takes the bag, and he walks to the cash register, nodding. "Yeah, do you remember the afternoon you had to help Taeyong at the store? The boys were with Doyoung, so I went to the store to buy it, he's gonna love it. Kun too."

"Maybe I bought something for myself too." he doesn't say anything else when the cashier arrives, a big smile on his face. Johnny stays back, his cheeks warm and his hands tucked in the pockets of his coat. Jaehyun has no shame, and that's why he loves him. Jaehyun pays Ten's gift, and he thanks the cashier by taking the bag before joining Johnny. He pinches his butt, and the man leaps forward. "Stop thinking about what I bought, we have yet to find a present for Jungwoo."

"Maybe I bought something for myself too." he doesn't say anything else when the cashier arrives, a big smile on his face. Johnny stays back, his cheeks warm and his hands tucked in the pockets of his coat. Jaehyun has no shame, and that's why he loves him. Jaehyun pays Ten's gift, and he thanks the cashier by taking the bag before joining Johnny. He grops his butt, and the man leaps forward. "Stop thinking about what I bought, we have yet to find a present for Jungwoo."

"Did you buy a vibrator for Jungwoo too?" Johnny asks, now that their conversation is drowned out by the hubbub around them, he's a little less embarrassed. "Of course! This is the gift for all couples." Johnny rolls his eyes, and it takes a good ten minutes for them to find a store where they can find something for Jungwoo. "Why do we have so many friends." Johnny mumbles, and his husband shrugs. And again, luckily they are not close to their families, so that would have given them even more gifts to buy.

They decide on a jacket he should like, and before checking out, Jaehyun takes the opportunity to look around the store. He can't remember the last time he bought himself clothes. He quit when Hyuck was a baby and was throwing up on all of his tops, he figured it was useless because they would end up dirty. He finds a red silk shirt that looks pretty with his skin tone and hair color. Maybe he can wear it on Christmas, he thinks with his head tilted. "You should buy it." he smirks as he feels Johnny's breath against his ear.

Jaehyun turns and he whispers a few words in Johnny's ear, words that make him blush violently, and it takes a good minute for him to react and join Jaehyun at the cash register. "You are a menace." he mumbles, and Jaehyun shrugs his shoulders as he pays for the purchases. "Come on, it's time for the children!" Johnny is fed up with Jaehyun, but he follows him, and he even takes the bags so he can hang on his arm, commenting on the decorations in the stores.

The toy store is another matter. Parents who came with their children regret it, they run right and left to pick them up, they scream, and they keep saying no, they can't have any toys, because Santa Claus will be coming really soon. And Jaehyun is proud, because his kids have never done this in a toy store, or anywhere else for that matter. They are sweet, they know how to behave properly. His babies.

Initially Jaehyun said he would only buy two gifts per child, but unfortunately he started to think about his babies, and how much he loves them, how happy he is to have them, and he ended up buying everything on the list except for the few gifts their uncles had already bought. "Our children are spoiled rotten." Johnny sighs as he watches the bags fill up. "They deserve it."

They return to the car to put the bags in the trunk, and Johnny turns to his husband. "Do you want to go get the kids right away?" he asks him, and Jaehyun tilts his head in thought. "Maybe we can have a little time together?" he asks almost shyly, as if he wasn't telling him about vibrators in the mall less than an hour ago. "Of course baby!"

Johnny smiles when an idea occurs to him, and he gets in the car. "Come on, I know what we're gonna do!" Jaehyun is curious, and he trusts Johnny, so he gets in the car, and he looks at the city through the car window. "Oh!" he exclaims when he sees the first snowflakes falling on the windshield. He knows that if kids see this, they are going to be excited and impossible to contain. He pities Ten and Kun, really.

Johnny drives for several minutes, and when he pulls into a parking lot, Jaehyun watches where they are. And when he understands, he laughs. "It's perfect." Johnny smiles, and they get out of the car to find themselves in front of a fast food restaurant. For the average person, that's not much, it's a place they come more or less often, it's also a place where the boys met every Friday night after a basketball game when they were still in school. But since they had the children, they haven't set foot here.

At least not together, but they don't need to know that.

Ten minutes later, they find themselves sitting face to face in a booth a little away from the other families. "Does that make us bad parents?" Jaehyun asks before stuffing several fries into his mouth, and Johnny shakes his head sipping his soda. "Of course not! It makes us responsible parents I think." yeah, he's gonna need more arguments to be convinced, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying his meal. He is about to attack his burger when his phone rings.

Oh no.

He pulls it out of his coat pocket and frowns when he sees Kun's picture appear on his screen. "Kun." he articulates to Johnny and he picks up. "Hello? Is everything alright with the kids?" he asks, and he hears Kun sigh, which can't be good. "Hyuck is sick. I took 10 minutes to go to the supermarket and Ten let the kids eat as many chocolates as they wanted. He wants to come home." stupid Ten, he thinks. "No worries, thanks for letting us know, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Johnny knew something was wrong the moment Jaehyun told him Kun was calling. Kun never calls when he has the children, except when one of them is sick, or has hurt himself and is inconsolable. He finishes his fries and his soda, and rather than throwing the food away, he puts everything back in the boxes, maybe they will have time to finish eating in the car. He throws all he can, and he walks back to Jaehyun the moment he hangs up. "Do we have to pick up the kids?"

He nods. "Too much chocolate for Mr. Donghyuck." yeah, nothing really surprising. This time, it's Jaehyun driving, Johnny far too busy finishing his burger and Jaehyun's, whose stomach knotted when he learned about his baby. If something is wrong with one of his children, or worse, both, he won't be feeling well either. He doesn't like to see his babies suffer or be sick, even when it could have been avoided like today. Stupid Ten.

"I'm so sorry." is the first thing Ten says when he opens the door. Jaehyun frowns, he tries to look angry but he can't, not when Ten looks at him with big doe eyes. "I just bought your Christmas present, you made my baby sick so I'm going to keep it." he sticks his tongue out at him and walks into the house. Hyuck is lying on the couch, his head resting on Mark's tiny legs, which runs his fingers through his soft hair. This scene is enough to make him melt, and he could burst into tears.

"My babies." he whispers, and two sets of eyes turn to him. They fight often, but they love each other, and if Jaehyun isn't proud of that! He walks over to the couch, and he crouches down to kiss Hyuck's forehead. "How do you feel sunshine?" the little boy shrugs his shoulders, and puts one of his hands on his stomach. "It hurts, and I want to throw up." he pouts and Jaehyun pouts too, of course, and all under the amused gaze of Johnny and Kun who watch in silence as Ten scrambles to collect the boys' things.

He sits up, and helps the boys put on their coats, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Johnny asking Kun if he can throw the fast food wrappers in his trash. Kun chuckles as he shows him the kitchen and rolls his eyes. "Come on babies, let's go home. We can watch a movie together."

**~~~~~~**

_Chapter three: Emotions and Christmas ornaments._

"Mark, please stop sulking and come help us."

These are the first words from his husband that Johnny hears when he walks through the apartment door. For the first time since it opened three years ago, the studio has been able to close its doors for the Christmas holidays. For the first time, they have the wherewithal to afford not to take contracts for a whole week, and to be honest Johnny needs it. He needs rest, and most importantly, he needs to spend time with his family.

He closes the door silently, and takes off his coat and shoes. He wants to know why Mark is sulking before entering the living room and trying to cheer him up. He listens, running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay Mark, we'll make a new one for next year." Jaehyun explains, and Johnny knows he's holding back from cuddling his big boy. "But-But I wanted to show it to Jeno!" he frowns, without context, he has no idea what he is hearing. This is the problem when he is absent for entire days during the school holidays, he is missing a lot.

"Johnny, if you stay too long by the door, you will catch a cold." he rolls his eyes, of course Jaehyun heard him come in. As a teacher, and a father, he is able to hear everything, even the quietest noises. He walks over, rubbing the back of his neck. Jaehyun has an ornament in his hands, an ornament he was certainly about to put on the tree. Mark is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed against his small chest and pouting. As for Hyuck, he's lying on his stomach, coloring Christmas pictures, completely uninterested in what's going on around him.

"What's going on here? Why is our Markie sulking?" he asks, and he knows that Mark hates being talked about when he's around without speaking directly to him. He knows this will make him tell him everything before Jaehyun even thinks of opening his mouth. And that is exactly what is happening. The boy climbs down from the sofa, and points to pieces of glass piled up in a corner of the room. "Dad dropped the ornament I made in school last year." he mumbles, and Johnny turns to his husband, his mouth opening in an "o". "How could you? You know he spent time on it!"

Jaehyun can't believe his ears, Johnny, his husband, the love of his life, is turning against him with Mark. "But I didn't do it on purpose!" he exclaims, and Mark narrows his eyes. "I told you I put it on the table, and you pushed everything to put your box down!" Mark responds, and Johnny bites the inside of his cheek, otherwise he'll laugh and Mark might get even more angry. "Why would I have done it on purpose Mark? I know how much you love this ornament!" the little boy rolls his eyes, and oh, he takes from Johnny for sure.

"You didn't even apologize." Mark says in such a low voice that Johnny isn't sure he heard, and neither is Jaehyun. "What did you say baby?" Johnny asks, and the boy shakes his head, so he walks up to him. "We can't solve the problem if you don't repeat it." Mark whines loudly, and that seems enough to get Hyuck's attention, who is turning his head. "Oh, daddy!" he smiles at his youngest, and Mark takes a deep breath. "Dad didn't even apologize for breaking it, he just told me to go get him a broom."

Johnny looks at his husband, his hands resting on his hips. Hyuck is usually the one to do it when he wants to act like a brat to get something, but he finds that right now, it fits the situation. "One of the rules of this house is to apologize when you do something wrong, or something that has hurt someone else. You clearly hurt Mark by breaking his ornament, on purpose or not." Johnny explains, and Jaehyun's lower lip juts out.

He takes a few steps towards the little boy, and he crouches down to cups face in his hands. At first Mark refuses to meet his gaze, but when Jaehyun opens his mouth, he looks at him. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have paid more attention to your ornament when I put the box down, and I should have immediately apologized. If you want, we'll both do one again so you can show it to Jeno, what do you think? " he asks. The voice with which he speaks is so soft, that Johnny feels his heart pounding. It's stupid, but Jaehyun's gentleness has always done something to him.

"Just the two of us?" Mark asks in a small voice, and Jaehyun nods. "Yeah, just the two of us. We'll kick Daddy and Hyuck out, and I'll make us some popcorn." Mark smiles again, though he can still see the sadness in his eyes, but he's going to do whatever he can for the boy to completely forgive him. "Alright, that's fine with me." Jaehyun opens his arms, and he tilts his head. "Can I have a hug?" Mark doesn't need to think about it, he throws himself into his father's arms, and he hugs him tight.

"What about me, can I have a hug?" Johnny asks Hyuck who is considering the question. He looks at his coloring page, then Johnny and when Johnny thinks he's going to have to hug himself, the little boy gets up and throws himself into his father's arms. "My sunshine." he sits on the sofa, and he hugs Hyuck tenderly. The little boy nestles his face in his neck, and he inhales Johnny's scent. He can't remember the last time he did this, it's something that calmed him down when he was younger. "I love you daddy." Johnny came home to enjoy his family, not to cry at his son's sudden expression of love.

He sniffles softly, and it seems to catch the attention of Jaehyun and Mark who are watching him, smiling. "Daddy is sensitive." Mark whispers in Jaehyun's ear, who nods. "Yes, your daddy is a big softy." he winks at him, and he goes back to decorating the tree with Mark who has decided to stop sulking to help his daddy. "Dad, when daddy is with Mark, can we have some popcorn too?" Hyuck asks, raising his head to look at him and Johnny laughs. "Of course my sunshine. You know what? We'll go see Uncle Taeyong, and he'll even give you a cookie."

Hyuck claps his hands, and he rests his head on Johnny's shoulder. He has spent the day running around the house, excited to decorate the tree, and yet he does not leave his father's arms, far too happy to have his full attention. And who is Johnny to deny him that? He is no monster. His son wants attention and love? He'll give him more than what he is asking for. Call him weak, because he is weak for his babies. Jaehyun included.

Johnny and Jaehyun were quite young when they had Mark, and Johnny had to give up his plan of traveling the world, his dreams of being a great photographer, known everywhere, but now, with his son in his arms, watching the love of his life and his big boy decorating the tree, laughing, he thinks to himself that, even if it was not easy every day, he does not regret anything.

**~~~~~~**

_Chapter four: Proposal on Christmas Eve?_

"Taeyong, can you do me a favor?" Jaehyun asks when his best friend answers the phone. "Yes of course, what do you need?" He's out of breath, he's done nothing but run since he got up this morning. All this in the greatest of silence so as not to wake up Johnny, and the boys who only got up to get into bed with their father for a long session of cuddles. "When you come to drop off the sweets for tonight, can you take the boys with you? And get them ready?"

He knows he's not the only one with things to do today, but he knows that if he wants everything to be perfect, he won't be able to take care of the boys. At least not as much as they deserve. They are in constant need of attention, which he can understand, but he knows they will be better off, and a lot less stressed with Taeyong, Doyoung and the boys. "Of course! I was the one who organized Christmas Eve last year, so I understand the amount of work. The boys are going to be happy." he doesn't know what he would do without him.

He puts his phone down on the kitchen island, and he pulls out a small suitcase in which he puts the clothes they will be wearing tonight. They are going to look absolutely adorable in the little suits that he bought a few months ago. And that's honestly what he is the most excited about, to see them all cute and dressed. He knows that Taeyong will know what to do with Hyuck's long hair, and that he will be able to convince Mark to at least brush his hair.

Before going back to work, he prepares breakfast for the boys who will be hungry when they wake up. And he's still not finished cutting the strawberries when Mark walks into the kitchen, his hair messy, yawning. "Hello dad." he says in a sleepy voice, and Jaehyun turns to him smiling softly. "Hello my baby. Did you sleep well with daddy?" the boy nods, and he rests his head against Jaehyun's hip. He knows he's able to fall asleep there, having done it more than once before he left for school.

"You are going to spend the day with Uncle Taeyong, Uncle Doyoung today, do you mind?" the boy is not excited, but he shakes his head. "No, that's fine with me." Mark isn't hard to please to be honest, he does as he's asked, he goes where he's told to go, he's easy going when he's not arguing with his little brother. "Is Hyuck awake?" he asks, and he nods. "Yeah, but he doesn't want to get out of bed. Daddy is warm." he laughs softly, that he is. His own heater.

"Go sit down, I'll give you your breakfast." the boy pulls back from Jaehyun, but he straightens his head, eyes closed, so his father leans in and he places a kiss on his forehead. At least his kisses always make him smile. "Thank you dad." he pouts, then turns to the counter to finish cutting the fruit. When he's finished, he sets a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of Mark. "I know you're going to eat sweets at Uncle Taeyong's, so eat all your fruit, okay?"

He hopes Doyoung won't be at work, so he can pay attention to how much sugar Taeyong feeds them. It's the problem of having a baker uncle. Jaehyun knows what he's talking about, because Taeyong named him his personal taster while in college, so he knows Taeyong doesn't care about the sugar he makes others consume, as long as they don't forget to compliment him afterward.

He turns when he hears loud squeals, and he's barely surprised when he sees Johnny walk into the living room, Hyuck slung over his shoulder. "I found something in my bed." Johnny says, and Jaehyun walks over to Hyuck's head which is against his father's back. "Hello you. Did you have fun waking up daddy?" he asks and the boy nods vigorously. Adorable. He wants to eat him. Or keep him in his pocket, he doesn't know just yet.

"Duckie, we're going to Uncle Taeyong's house later." Mark says, before biting into a strawberry so juicy it makes him smile with all his teeth. Adorable. He wonders what he has done in his past life to have such cute and adorable, squishable children. "Do I go to uncle Taeyong's house?" Johnny asks, and he shakes his head. "Why?" he rolls his eyes, settling a plate for the little boy who gets down from his father's arms to eat his breakfast. "Because I need you here." 

Johnny's eyes turn dark just for a second, and Jaehyun slaps his arm. "Don't think like that! I need you to carry the heavy stuff!" Johnny puts his hand on his heart, falsely offended. "So that's all I am to you? Someone with muscles to do the heavy duty?" Jaehyun shrugs, stealing a piece of apple from Hyuck's plate to bite into it. "Yeah, basically, and I needed your DNA for these kids." 

Taeyong arrives less than an hour later, and Johnny goes out to help him carry the sweets he baked earlier in the morning. He's made way too much, but that's okay, because everyone's going to come home with sweets, and that'll make him happy, and if Taeyong is happy, he's not going to blame him. "I got your clothes ready for tonight in the suitcase." he explains to the boys while Johnny sets everything down in the kitchen.

"You picked our clothes? Can't we put on what we want?" Mark asks, playing with the hem of his hoodie, and Jaehyun shakes his head. "No, I bought you something to wear, don't worry, you'll look cool." Mark laughs softly, then sighs. "Last year Uncle Taeyong allowed us to be in our pajamas." it's true, everyone had to come in their pajamas because he thought it would be nice. "Yeah, but not this year baby."

"Are we going boys?" Taeyong asks, and the two boys get off the couch. Taeyong already has the suitcase with him, and he helps Hyuck put his backpack on his back. He knows that he will have anything he wants at his uncles, but he still insisted on taking his favorite toys. "You behave with the uncles, okay? You do what they tell you. And I'll see you tonight." shoulder pressed to the doorframe, he waves to the boys until the elevator door closes on them. "Johnny, let's get to work!" all he gets is a whine from his husband.

"What do you want me to do?" Johnny asks, and when Jaehyun turns to him, he almost drops the plates he has in his hands. "Why are you half naked?" he asks. His cheeks blush faintly, but that doesn't stop him from slipping his eyes from his husband's face, down to his bare chest, his underwear, and his long legs. Delicious. "It's hot in here. Or it's because you're extremely hot, I don't know."

"You can say whatever you want, you have no choice but to help me. And if you could wrap the presents, that would help me greatly." Johnny frowns, he's not very good at wrapping gifts, but he's glad to know Jaehyun trusts him. Besides, his husband approaches him, and he cocks his head. He opens his eyes wide when Jaehyun's hand lands on his crotch. "If you do it right, maybe I'll give you a treat before the guests arrive."

Johnny doesn't need him to tell him twice, so he collects the presents from his office, the wrapping paper and all the frills Jaehyun likes to put on them, and he gets to work, right in the middle of the living room, after having pushed the coffee table into a corner of the living room. He turns on the television for background sound, and Jaehyun can only laugh at his behavior. "You are an horny idiot." Jaehyun comments, and his husband shrugs. "Well what can I say other than you are right." of course he is. 

Jaehyun doesn't really have time to argue with Johnny, he has to go to the kitchen to cook for his guests tonight. Every year, the host changes, and this year it happened to be them. Well, him, since Johnny is banned from the kitchen after an incident that happened earlier in the year. Fortunately, Ten and Kun will be hosting the New Year's party. "Is everything okay?" Johnny asks, and he hums softly. "What about you? Remember, if you mess up the wrapping paper too much, you're going to have to go and buy some at the store, so you better do it properly."

Johnny knows it, and he has no desire to go to the store today, he knows that it would be impossible to be home on time for the arrival of his guests. He knows what he's talking about, he had to do it last year, but in his defense the boys had fun with the wrapping paper, and there was nothing he could do to save it. "Do you want me to wrap the present you bought me?" Johnny asks, and his husband laughs, rolling his eyes. "Someone is impatient."

Yes, Johnny is impatient, sometimes he is even more impatient than his children. The past few years, he always had an idea of what gift Jaehyun would give him, because he had told him exactly what he wanted, but this year he doesn't know anything at all. He doesn't have a clue. And he wonders if Jaehyun knows what he is going to give him or not. "And you, are you impatient?" he asks him, and the young man comes out of the kitchen, shrugging his shoulders. "I know what it is. The boys told me everything." he says, and Johnny looks up at him, eyes wide open. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Jaehyun laughs softly. "So the kids know what it is!" he begins, and Johnny realizes that he was indeed messing with him. "How did you do it? How did you make them keep their little mouths shut? You know how they are, they tell me whatever they say to you, or whatever you say to them." Johnny smirks as he places the last wrapped gift next to him. "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"It's okay, I'll ask them." he says with a shrug, and Johnny rolls his eyes. He knows his babies haven't said anything about the gift, but he knows full well that they won't hesitate to say what Johnny gave them to make them promise not to say anything. To be perfectly honest, he's even surprised that it worked. He expected them to tell him everything the next day, or even in the next hour. But they actually kept their promise. He is proud of his babies.

"Do you need me to do something else?" Johnny asks, getting up. He collects the pieces of wrapping paper and scotch tape to put everything in the trash. This is the only reason it is allowed in the kitchen. And to get something from the fridge. Something that doesn't require cooking, even in the microwave. "Can you get the chairs from the office?" Johnny pouts at him. "That's what I was saying, you only use me for my muscles."

"That's the only reason I married you, I thought you knew that." Jaehyun says going back to the kitchen, preventing Johnny from answering him.

When Jaehyun has finally finished the meal, he puts the kitchen in order. He does the dishes, and Johnny even helps him wipe and tidy up. "What's left to do?" he asks, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on his husband's shoulder. "Set the table, and I think we should be done." Johnny nods, but he doesn't move, he takes advantage of the heat he gives off, and Jaehyun closes his eyes. It's not every day that they both have the opportunity to be like this, without the children barging into the kitchen asking for something.

"Do you realize that one more year has passed? That in a few months we will be one year older, and so will the children." Johnny whispers, and the young man nods. "Yeah, it's crazy how fast time flies." When he was younger, Jaehyun never thought he would be married, and dad of two at that age. If someone told him, he would have laughed. But now that he's here, with Johnny, and with his children whom he loves so much, he tells himself that finally his life is not so bad. Yes, time flies, but time always flies when you are in the company of the people you love, so it's fine.

"Can you put the presents under the tree? I'll take care of the table." Johnny nods, and he does so immediately. He even brings the present for his husband which he hides behind those of the children. Meanwhile, Jaehyun makes sure to make the table look pretty and festive. He knows it won't live up to Jungwoo's, but it's something that looks like him, and he appreciates it. "It is very beautiful!" Johnny comments, and he smiles sweetly. "Thank you my love."

"I'm going to take a shower, will you come with me?" Jaehyun asks, and even though Johnny was ready to fall asleep on the couch, his husband's proposal gets him up almost immediately. "Idiot." he mumbles as he walks to the bathroom. He turns on the water to let it heat up, and takes off his clothes, all under Johnny's gaze. "You want to take a photo, it'll last longer." the man laughs shaking his head. "Oh, I have a lot of photos of you already, don't worry."

Jaehyun enters the shower, and Johnny walks in after him. Immediately, he presses his chest against his back and lets the water run over them both without moving. "Thank you." he whispers after a minute or two, and Jaehyun frowns. "Why?" he asks, and Johnny shrugs. "For being here. To love me. For giving me the two most beautiful children in the world. For being you." he pouts as he turns to his husband, his arms wrapped around the back of his neck. "Thank you John."

He places a tender kiss on his lips, and Johnny can't do anything but smile. "I love you more than anything." he whispers against his lips. "More than the babies?" Johnny asks, and Jaehyun chuckles softly. "No, but you're close, I promise." Johnny throws his head back laughing, and Jaehyun turns to take the shampoo, and the two of them, and in the comfort of the silence they're used to, wash off.

The next hour is spent in the bedroom, Johnny sitting on the floor, Jaehyun on the bed drying his hair, then they switch roles. It's been a long time since they prepared like this, both enjoying the presence of the other without having to open their mouths. It is in these rare moments that Jaehyun realizes that Johnny is indeed the love of his life, his soulmate.

Jaehyun knows he has to dress if he wants to check the dishes before the guests arrive, but he can't seem to remove his gaze from Johnny who is closing the buttons of his white shirt. "Take a picture, it will last longer." he says the same way Jaehyun did earlier, and he rolls his eyes as he gets up from the bed. "Let me do it." he takes his tie from his hand and ties it around his neck. He knows Johnny can do it, but he needs that closeness before the madness this evening will be.

"What do I look like?" Johnny asks, and his husband steps back to look at him. His hair is pulled back, and he wears a white shirt and tight dress pants that look absolutely delicious on his long legs. He smirks when Jaehyun tilts his head. "You are absolutely gorgeous, John." despite his confident demeanor, Johnny's cheeks take on a little pinkish tinge and he avoids his gaze. "Thanks." he mumbles.

When he finally comes out of his trance, he takes the shirt he bought the last time, and he leaves a few buttons open, not because he needs to prove to his friends that he's still sexy, but to make Johnny go crazy. And tight black slacks. He doesn't have to look at himself to know he looks good, but hearing Johnny wolf-wistling makes him smile softly. "How lucky I am to have a husband as beautiful and hot as you!"

When knocks are heard on the front door, he opens his eyes wide. "What? Already?" he asks, suddenly extremely panicked. Johnny laughs. "Go do what you had to do, I'll open the door." he places a quick kiss on his lips, and he returns to the kitchen. He takes out the bottles which he puts on the table, and he hears the door open, and voices come to him from the entrance. He recognizes his babies immediately.

Johnny smiles when he opens the door, and his heart melts when his gaze lands on Mark and Donghyuck in their matching little costumes. "Oh my God." he refrains from ruffling Mark's hair, because Taeyong managed to convince him to do his hair for once. "Sorry to be here so early, but the boys wanted to see you." Johnny kisses the boys' foreheads, and he pushes himself out the door. "It's okay. We were ready anyway."

In Doyoung's arms, he sees that Jisung is slowly waking up and he strokes his cheek. "Hello angel." As for Jaemin, he's hanging on Taeyong's leg. The little boy is quite shy when he is not sure where he is going, who will be there, and he understands it, he knows that in a few minutes, when he understands that he is safe, he will open up more. "Dad!" Jaehyun turns and when he sees his children he crouches down to open his arms. "You are so beautiful my loves! Thank you Uncle Taeyong for taking the time to make you look all pretty."

The other guests arrive one after the other, and the children all meet in the middle of the living room with toys, and coloring. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaehyun watches them, because he knows that these little scoundrels are capable of starting something without their parents realizing it for the sole purpose of creating chaos. They are young, but they are smart. He turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he smiles at Ten. "It's a nice party you threw." he says, a glass of champagne in his hand. "That's nice, Ten. So, are you and Kun here as a couple, or parents of Renjun?"

"In fact, we are here as fiancés."

Jaehyun turns to him, and he puts his hand over his mouth when he notices the ring on Ten's finger. "What? Oh my god, that's amazing! When did that happen? How did he propose?" Ten laughs at Jaehyun's questions, and it catches the attention of several of the approaching guests, all equally shocked. "I thought we said we would announce it later?" Kun asks, his fingers threading through Taeil's son hair, Jeno.

"I've been waiting for this for years, it's normal that I tell everyone!" Ten says proudly, and Kun just smiles. Their relationship is complicated but he never wanted anything more than to spend his life with him. "Congratulations to the newly engaged!" all the guests raise their glasses, and drink for the two men. "Does anyone else have a wedding announcement to make?" Johnny asks. "It's now or never!"

The guests are silent when Jungwoo turns to Taeil, and when the man notices, he shakes his head. "Jungwoo, if you do that, I swear to god I'm going to make you sleep on the balcony for the next two weeks." Jungwoo pouts, and everyone burst out laughing, the kids too, even though they can't understand what is going on. "I have nothing to say." Jungwoo mumbles, his cheeks flushed. "Poor baby." someone coos.

When they finally sit down to eat, Ten and Jungwoo are already a little tipsy. They laugh very loudly, and their cheeks are flushed red. Jaehyun who sits in between, really starts to regret his decision, because every time they make a joke they slap his shoulder until he starts to whimper. But everyone compliments Jaehyun's cooking, which makes him really happy. He's not up to Doyoung, but he's doing well. And that's all that matters. Even Mark gets up from his little chair to tell him how good the food is. So if his son likes his food, he doesn't need anything else.

Of course, they don't wait until midnight to open the presents, because the kids won't be awake anymore, so all the parents get up, and they watch the kids smile and laugh with pleasure every time they open a gift they were waiting for. It was really worth it.

"It's the adults' turn!"

Jaehyun gets up, and he takes boxes which he distributes to each couple, and he smirks. "It's for you, and your partner. The only thing I'm asking you is not to open it here. Keep it safe for tonight." he winks at them, and that's enough for them to understand what's in the box. Eventually he hands out the normal gifts, and he's happy to hear Ten happy laughs when he sees the bag he's dreamed of, and he even almost falls on his butt when Jungwoo hugs him because "that's the jacket of my dream".

He gives the present to Johnny while the couples give each other their presents, and he tilts his head as he watches him open it. He nibbles his bottom lip when he sees the way his eyes light up when he sees the container in the box. "You didn't .." he whispers and Jaehyun nods. "You like it?" Johnny is losing his words. When he was barely 17, his grandfather gave him his camera. An old camera with which he took the most beautiful photos he has ever seen, but unfortunately he never got it to work. And he gave up on the idea when Donghyuck, when he was very little, dropped it.

And yet the camera is there, in the box, in one piece. The leather laniard is engraved with the names of the people he loves the most in the world. "You should try it." Johnny puts the box down, and he takes out the camera. He can't believe his eyes when he manages to take a picture. Jaehyun had it fixed. "It was your most precious possession in the world, so since you are the most precious thing I have in the world, I had to do whatever it took for you to get it back."

He puts the camera down, and he pulls Jaehyun into his arms for a long hug. "Thanks Jaehyun, you don't even imagine how happy that makes me." he hears the emotion in his voice, yet to him, or to anyone in this room, it's just an old camera of little interest. But that's not the case for Johnny. "I'm really happy my love, you deserve it." Johnny kisses him, and he responds to the kiss, at least until the kids all make a noise of disgust. "Gross!"

"Come on, open yours!"

He hands a small box to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun hastens to open it. Even though he hadn't shown it in the past few days, he was really excited to get a present from his husband, not that he never buys him anything, but Christmas is always a little more special, even if every year, they promise to not buy anything for each other. They are incapable of doing this. He removes the gift wrap, and he frowns when he sees a little red velvet case.

When he opens it, his breath hitches when he sees a ring. An absolutely gorgeous ring. Johnny takes the case, and he kneels on the ground, enough to silence everyone around, even children imitate their parents.

"Jaehyun, my love. I know we are already married, but we didn't have much money, so it was impossible for us to have the wedding we dreamed of. And I know that normally couples wait longer before they renew their vows, but I really want to do it, to celebrate our tenth anniversary. With our beautiful children, and our friends this time. So I'm asking you, do you want to marry me again, Suh Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun is emotional, but not as much as Johnny, and yet his eyes fill with tears and he is unable to hold back the tears that roll down his cheeks. He nods his head vigorously. "Of course I want to marry you, Johnny. Over and over and over again." the man smiles brightly and he puts the ring on his finger, against the one he already wears and he stands up to kiss him passionately under the applause of their friends.

Jaehyun didn't mind having a very small wedding with only his best man and Johnny's, because it was their love that mattered, but he really wants to do it again with all the people he loves so much. "I love you Johnny." he whispers against his lips, and the man smiles. "I love you too, so much more."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch.

The children play, and they fall asleep on the sofa. Their parents chat, laugh, and when it finally starts to get late, they pick up their children, the gifts they received, and they say goodbye to the hosts, thanking them for a wonderful evening.

"Be careful on the road. Send me a message when you get home." Jaehyun tells Yuta whose arms are full of a sleeping Chenle. "I will. Have a good night boys, and thank you again." Sicheng waves to him before getting in the car, and they leave the street.

Before returning to the living room, he stops in Mark's bedroom where Johnny is, and he laughs softly when he sees that Hyuck is also asleep in his older brother's bed. "Couldn't get him to let go." Johnny explains, and he leans in to kiss their foreheads. "They had a great time." Jaehyun says, and yes, he agrees with him. They haven't even done the slightest of mess, which is rare when they're together, but Jaehyun is grateful.

He watches them sleep for a while, until he realizes Johnny is no longer there. He finds him in the living room, holding two glasses of champagne. He hands him one. "What's the occasion?" Jaehyun asks, and his husband shrugs. "In honor of a successful Christmas Eve, and our wedding. Merry Christmas Jae." Jaehyun smiles tenderly. "Merry Christmas my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write the wedding?


End file.
